Yaname Academy
by RikuRendezvous
Summary: Sora suddenly bumps into a mysterious man will he be the end of Sora or be the one to save him.RikuXSora in later chaps. RoxasXAxel
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer!!!: I do not own Kingdom Hearts because if I did Riku and Sora would be married. Square enix owns the characters Axel,Riku,Sora, and Roxas and everything else is mine!!!! Mwahaha!....Okay ahem well this is my third story but I have not yet uploaded the first two I would have to say that this one is better written then my other two but that might be because of the one year between each story but hey I got to start somewhere right? Enjoy!

The sun is bright and foreshadows a lovely day to start my 2nd year here at Yaname Academy. My name is Sora and I attend a school for the super natural. So its pretty normal to see vampires, ghouls and demons walking across campus. I myself am a half demon.

I enter the hallway jam packed with people carrying there belongings into there dorms. Luckily I unpacked everything three days before. I try to avoid bumping into anyone but as a approach my dorm room my luck decides it has different plans for me. Someone suddenly jumps in front of me and the next thing I know I'm on the floor with a throbbing butt. "Oww".I look up to see the most handsome guy I've ever seen. That's another thing, I'm gay AND a virgin. It's too depressing. "Watch it half breed. Even you should be able to see a foot ahead of you." He turned around and continued to walk down the hallway. I scramble to get to my feet and but all I picture are the man's cold aquamarine eyes. I couldn't understand why he reacted so rudely.

My thoughts were cut off as I opened the door of my dorm to see my roommate looking rather pale."Hey whats up? My name's Sora!" The He looked up at me and stared at my eyes which happened to be the same shade of blue. "Hey Sora I'm Roxas."Smiling I asked " So um you new to the school? I mean its just that I haven't seen you around here before." Roxas absentmindedly blinked and said suddenly" I'm not supposed to be here" His blunt matter surprised me. "wha?" "I'm not supposed to be here. I'm human I don't have any "super" powers or anything. I'm a normal human being. That bastard of a principal doesn't let me leave." "Slow down Roxas. There not super powers heh we're not superheroes. We're super natural beings that are capable of surpassing humans on certain things. Don't worry if your here it's for a reason. You have to be something special for them to accept you into the school." He shifted on the bed. "So Sora, what are your abilities species?" I quietly chuckled. " I'm a half demon so I don't have all the abilities of a pure blood but I can do things like control water, see through objects, I'm strong, things like that. Silly right?" Suddenly the bell rang signaling the first class of the semester. It just so happens that Roxas and Sora both had the same class together.

"Alright class be quiet!" The loud chatter continued, somewhere Sora and Roxas were discussing the probability of sending the headmaster a postcard with mansex written on it without being detected. "I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP." The classroom suddenly resembled a graveyard. "As many as you know this class is graded based on your combat abilities." Zaldin walked up and down the classroom while speaking. "Today we will be training your physical combat skills. Let's see who will be the first victim. Hmmm Roxas and Shunsuke will be the first ones. The students began whispering among themselves. "Hey isn't he the human one?" "He doesn't have a chance against Shunsuke." "Duh he's a werewolf." Zaldin gave the class a glare that if looks could kill they would be rolling three times over in their graves. "Remember don't change into other forms no extra abilities, no cheating. It's fist against fist. Basic training first."

Woohoo and that concludes the first chapter. Please Review!!! I hope everyone likes it. This story has been rolling around in my head for a year or two and never got around to writing it down but miracles do happen. Did you happen to notice the name of my academy? I named it after my favorite manga artist Ayano Yaname! She's amazing I recommend looking at her works if you like yaoi manga. Again please review it would make me very happy!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Square Enix. I only own the plot. Well I'm a little unsure if I should continue this story. My first chapter only got me one review. Was it because it was too short? Oh well, I can only hope you continue to read my story!

Slanted font is thoughts!

Chapter 2

Damn it! Roxas studied his opponent. This kid is going to murder me, even with my fighting skills, I don't know if I can beat him. And that's when my gaze fell upon his emerald eyes. They looked mildly interested in what was about to happen. They almost made me forget that I was about to fight someone twice my size, almost. Before the training had begun I looked over to look at the man's figure. He had dramatic fire engine red hair. What made it look even more dramatic was the way it was styled. With all the long spikes one would imagine the man used at least 10 bottles of gel a day. He had tattooed lines under his eyes that looked like upside-down triangles which only added to the mysterious aura that he carried. The man had a sinful body. And what had made it worse was that his shirt had been unbuttoned half way. His sweater that formed part of the uniform had been carelessly discarded somewhere. But what drew Roxas in the most and irked him as well was the man's smirk. It gave of the appearance that he knew people's eyes were always on him, which in fact was probably the case. A burning sensation began in the bottom of his stomach. He would show the man that not all eyes were going to be on him. And Roxas was going to prove him that with this fight.

"Are you idiots ready, ok good luck" said Xaldin as he nodded his head in approval. Shunsuke immediately lunged at Roxas running at an immense speed. Roxas quickly noticed his weak spot and dropped quickly to his feet and tripped him with his right foot. Then brought up his left foot to kick while Shunsuke was falling back. Although Roxas didn't have any abilities he had taken Karate for more than 5 years which granted him a keen eye which allowed him to deliver quick, powerful blows if he needed to defend himself. The werewolf quickly got to his feet. As he did so, he seemed a little out of breathe. No one had said a word since the fight began. Shunsuke looked at Roxas for a moment and then suddenly jumped in the air and kicked downward as if his aim was to crack Roxas skull. "Take this you filthy human!" Quickly sensing what was about to happen Roxas moved to the left and then kicked him in the back. Shunsuke was knocked down and breathing hard now. Roxas moved a little back but got back into stance to continue the fight. Suddenly Xaldin was in the middle of them. "Well done guys. Ok review time. Shunsuke although you had the upper hand in strength even in your human form, you unknowing threw the battle. By lunging blindly without any form of plan you become vulnerable to the counterattacks of your opponents. Roxas I have to say I'm impressed by your fighting skills and counterattacks. Although try not to rely on kicks all the time. Ok class is over!"

Students quickly exited the classroom discussing the battle. Sora stayed behind while Roxas backed his bags. Everyone had exited the classroom except for Roxas, Sora and Shunsuke. Roxas was looking around when he saw the man he had been staring at heading for the door along with a guy that could cause all the models in the world shame. " Hey Roxas I have to run over to the dorm for a minute I'll meet you in the next class." Sora quickly disappeared into the mass of students. Roxas sighed, he didn't know if he would warm up to the school but he at least had Sora and that red-haired god. Maybe he should stop thinking about him; it was obvious that the man was way out of his league at least that's what he thought. Suddenly he heard movement from the farthest part of the class. And then he had the wind knocked out of him. He was on the floor holding his head. _Shit my head feels like it's been cracked in two. I can barely see in front of me ._And then he realized that something was on top on him. Something heavy. Something with Brown fur. " How dare a fucking human humiliate me in front of everyone. I don't think sensei will mind if I teach you how to treat people that are higher than you." Roxas struggled to look up and realized that it was Shunsuke. Or at least that's who he thought it was. And then it dawned on him the comments that everyone had been making. He was a werewolf. While Roxas was only a human who knew a few tricks. "Get the fuck off of me bastard." Roxas put all his strength into attempting to move the oversized wolf. "I'll make you wish you never set foot in this school." Roxas prepared himself for a hit that would never come. He saw a flash of red. What was going on? One minute Shunsuke had been on top on him, ready to kill him and then there was a loud crash where Shunsuke in his human form was being held by the neck. By none other than the gorgeous redhead. "Shunsuke I advise that you leave this piece of candy alone unless that is you wanna get set on fire." Shunsuke's jet black eyes widened. "No sir, I…I'll stay far way." The red head smirked and let Shunsuke go, he then turned to Roxas who looked dumbfounded and was still on the floor. He held out his hand and said "Name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

**I know, I know "that's so typical" Well I've not had the inspiration to write and I finally got myself around to finishing it so please bear with Axel's overused line. I will however be uploading another story since it's been sitting there for years. I will begin typing it up and will upload it in the next week. I kinda think I did better in just chapter. But idk maybe it's just me. Anyway plz R and R. Thank you! 3**


End file.
